


Welcome Home

by Guanin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald greets Jim with a sexy surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an exchange with gobblepotfans on Tumblr.

“I’m home,” Jim called as he entered his apartment. His and Oswald’s now. After some foot dragging and debating the possible consequences of pissing off Oswald’s mom if her precious son moved out, they decided to go ahead with it.

“Hi,” Oswald said, stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

The hanger Jim had just grabbed to put his jacket in the closet slipped from his suddenly numb hand, the jacket almost joining it on the floor. Oswald was wearing nothing other than a white apron and a white cap, a few strands of hair laying over his forehead. The apron reached to just above his knees, leaving the rest of his body deliciously bare. Oh wow.

“This is part of my old dishwasher uniform,” Oswald said, cocking his head enticingly to the side. “I saw it in my closet when I was packing and I thought you might like it.”

“I do like it. I really, really like it.”

Jim grabbed Oswald, his hands skimming up Oswald’s warm back, and kissed him like a starving man. Oswald wrapped his arms around him, pressing Jim closer. Jim squeezed his ass, one hand skimming between his cheeks to touch his hole. Oswald gasped into his mouth, fingers digging into Jim’s shoulders. 

“Bedroom?” he asked, voice delightfully thready.

Jim picked him up, making Oswald cry out in surprise. He wrapped his good leg around Jim’s waist, holding on tight as Jim carried him into the room and laid him carefully on the bed. He grabbed the lubricant and a condom from the drawer at their bedside table, smiling as Oswald raised his left leg, rumpling the apron up to give Jim easy access. Jim prepared him slowly, too slowly for his desperate body’s liking, but it was worth it to hear the increasingly hungry mewls coming out of Oswald’s beautiful mouth. 

“Come on,” Oswald complained after a while. “I don’t want you to get me off with your fingers.” 

Jim chuckled, nuzzling the side of Oswald’s neck, teeth skimming down to his collarbone as he thrust another finger inside Oswald, drawing a startled moan from him before pulling them out and taking off his pants and boxers, glad that he had kicked off his shoes as soon as he came in. Placing Oswald’s left leg over his shoulder, he slipped on the condom and entered Oswald, eyes shutting for a second as Oswald’s wonderful, tight heat enveloped him. Oswald arched back, gripping Jim’s waist, mouth open in a long moan, which only intensified as Jim thrust into him, mindful not to put too much pressure on his bad leg. Jim watched the pleasure wash over his face. It was intoxicating, making him move faster, harder, aiming right at Oswald’s prostate like he had begged Jim to the first time they had sex. Oswald met his eyes. Such beautiful eyes. The emotion in them was so raw, so open. Love. Happiness. Desire. Jim matched him in kind, kissing him right before he reached his climax, coming inside him with a final thrust. 

Collapsing beside Oswald, he took him in hand, stroking him to orgasm while kissing his neck. 

“I should greet you like that every day,” Oswald said, panting.

“I fully encourage that.”


End file.
